1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction and, more particularly, is directed towards a combined structural support and solar energy system for building use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the increased cost of materials and labor, combined structural supports for building construction have been designed. One type of combined structural support having lower tubular chords through which water circulates for fire sprinkler nozzles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,875.
Over the past several years, extensive effort has been expended on the design of solar heating systems. In many cases, the building structure is designed with additional support members to carry the solar collector which require structural supports independent of the building structure. Often times, it has been found that the increased capital expense required to accomodate the solar system exceeds the expected cost savings and is not warranted. A need has risen for a solar energy system which does not appreciably increase the costs of building construction.